1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to means for treating the air in a duct, for example, the placement of an air freshener chemical in an air conditioning or heating duct.
2. Statement of Prior Art
Air treatment means with screen enclosures, and the like, incorporated in duct work, have been previously proposed. Examples of such prior proposals are found in the following patents:
Patent No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 60,394 Lockwood Dec. 11, 1866 257,104 Tayman Apr. 25, 1882 402,714 Benson May 7, 1889 441,573 Macdonald Nov. 25, 1890 1,310,511 Summers July 22, 1919 1,932,379 Ballentine Oct. 24, 1933 2,460,335 Buss Feb. 1, 1949 2,585,339 Miller Feb. 12, 1952 3,055,066 Duncan Sept. 25, 1962 3,138,432 Kleinhans June 23, 1964 3,178,255 Neuwald et al Apr. 13, 1965 3,418,068 Gilbertson Dec. 24, 1968 ______________________________________